Rage
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: Drabbles here. About the Shield, and Sheamus. Chapter one, an unhappy Sheaman ficlet. Read and Review, if you think this idea sucks please tell me...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Drabbles about Sheamus, with Reigns, with Ambrose, etc. **

It had been six months since they had seen each other. Since they had shared a bed. A part of him knew he needed this, still another part of him hated it every time. It wasn't that he felt imascuated, or wronged in any way, but every time they connected, he felt as if he tapped into a piece of him.

Like he knew him all his life.

And now, now that the match was over and he'd had a night of rest, He was finally here.

His feet took him down the hall, but his heart just wasn't ready.

Before he could knock the door opened.

It always did.

It closed behind him, as a good door should.

Within moments, those soft lips greeted his. He was undressed almost before he realized it, melting in those familliar arms, wilting in those soft green eyes.

Once again, he eased him onto the bed gently, as if he were constructed simply of the threads of his own imagination. As if the slightest impact would spirit him away, and end this vision.

He almost hated himself for loving every second with him, even if he was on his back, with this bigger, taller man staring down at him lovingly. His own grey eyes closed in self loathing, before sighing and giving in, looking back up at the face he missed so much.

They were the only people in the world. Suddenly noone else existed. His normally serious expression fell away to his unridled joy. He had to have those lips again. He needed them.

And everything he needed, he always gave. Every second of exasperation and hopelessness reathed into that frenzy of a kiss. it was always a frenzy on his side of things. Worry, fear, loneliness. It all rushed him in the same instant when he fell off that ladder. he knew it even before it was annonced. He saw it in his eyes, then later in his pale skin.

But just as he was born and made with an indescribable impatience, so his love was born with a certain precocious nature, staring lovingly into his eyes. Running a hand across the tribal sleeve it had taken him long hours of pain and thought to settled that hand on the part that rested over his heart. As if it was not already his. Like his heart hadn't been his from that first night.

The other hand ran through his own long dark hair, cradling him almost, as he met those lips again, this time, all the love and tenderness in all the world poured into it, almost sickly sweet. It was sickly sweet, but he needed every second.

Now the words. It was always something so loving. So reverent. Always something that pulled his heart so he couldn't get away.

"Ah misssed ya."

Missed him? he nearly died without him!

"But Ah'm back now, luv"

Such a short little endearment. It shouldn't make him feel this way, but it always did. He always did.

"Ah want ta show ya how much ah love ya. Ah want ta cherish ya."

He could feel that familiar heavy stirring between his legs. It was as if it only stirred for him. More than that, his heart only stirred for him. And he was sick of it.

"Why do you always do this to me?" His deep voice shook with all the emotions he felt.

"Do what, luv?"

"Why do you always make me so helpless without you?" he growled.

"Not ta be childish, but you started it." he chuckled. His heart did backflips at the sound.

He was in love.

And he hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two was inspired by a recently started story called First Date by LadyRachel18. i loved the first concept, but in my mind, it would go a bit differently. **

Santino sat on a nearby sound box looking at Emma with a wistful stare as she talked to Renee. Both women were extremely beautiful in his eyes, but Emma was spectacular. His eyes travelled her beautiful curves as they often did, enthralling him more and more with each passing second. Oh, how he would love to go over to that amazing and gorgeous woman and vocalize his feelings of admiration and desire! but alas, the language barrier often left him feeling and often looking like a fool when he tried to convey any complex ideas. He sighed and watched her laugh with Renee, her tittering laughter making his heart do cartwheels in his chest.

"So beautiful!" he sighed, basking in the sound of her amused chuckles. He jumped from the box suddenly as Sheamus walked up and poked him in the shoulder.

"What's the craic, fella? what ya starin at?" Sheamus turned to see Renee and Emma standing in his field of vision.

"Ah, the blondes. Nutin loike 'em." he chuckled good naturedly, and Santino managed to rip his eyes areway to talk to Sheamus about her.

"Sheamoose, you are a man of the world. What how do i tell the amazing and spectacular emma that she is the light and beat of my heart's breath?"

Sheamus gave him a confused look, and took a second to think about what Santino was trying to say. "Oh, you want love advice! " he declared in a harsh whisper as he finally understood. "Well." Sheamus rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat as if he were about to lay down the most holy truth of getting a girl to fall in love with any man. He breathed in deeply, and called out over his shoulder, "ROMEO!"

Reigns walked up, wearing a scowl that was clearly masking a grin. "How many times have i told you not to call me that in public?" he frowned, grabbing Sheamus by the jaw. Santino frowned and mouthed, "In public" as if he was trying to understand where else Sheamus would be calling Reigns.

Sheamus stood and stepped into Reigns' personal space. "How many times have ah told ya not ta grab my face?!" he said in a slightly louder tone.

"Do you really want to do this now?!" Reigns got slightly louder.

"Do you?!" Still not fully yelling.

"Why did you even call me over here?!"

"Maybe ah needed yar help wit sometin, huh?! did ya ever tink of tha?!" Sheamus yelled.

"Still not a good enough reason to endure your ugly mug!" a flicker of hurt, then lust crossed Sheamus's face before being replaced with the facade of anger they both wore. Cena saw the both of them yelling, and steped in before they could start throwing punches.

"Guys, guys! why don't you take this somewhere safe, so people don't get hurt? you both have matches later on tonight, so why not save this fight till later?" Cena reasoned.

"Yeah, okay. Later, somewhere private, so your friends won't hear you cry like a girl when I beat your lilly white ass black and blue!" Reigns taunted.

"It's a good thing your hair is so girlishly long, because it'll be alll the better for me to pull while i make you my BITCH!" they were screaming now, and sandwitching Cena between the two of them, when Sheamus walked away.

"Yeah, you better run!" Reigns huffed after him, doing a double take as Santino stared at him.

"What?" he asked with a puff of air.

"Ah was tinking Sheamoose was-a gonna ask you to help-a me with something." Santino asked, scratching the back of his head. When Cena was sure Sheamus wouldn't return, he walked away.

Reigns sat on the box next to santino. "What's the problem?"

"Well, there's this girl..." Santino began.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: small question for you guys, if you don't mind: What day do you most often check your ff updates? I have been thinking about changing my update day for quite some time now, so this is a great time for you to weigh in. **

It was finally time. They had gotten approval from corporate to start suggesting their relationship to the fans. Reigns prepared for the promo they were scheduled to cut, when Sheamus came around the corner, uncerimoniously settling a cardboard collar-shaped box around his neck. Reigns immedeately responded as his character:

"Get this thing off me!"he pulled at the box, hearing a slight yelping sound.

"Nononononono!" Sheamus grabbed his wrists, and pulled them away along with a ribbon, tugging the lid on the box off. About twenty different tiny baby puppies leaped up, clamoring at his face and nuzzling under his chin, a few even lapping out their pink tongues and licking his square jaws. Reigns trid to frown, but failed. "Happy Birthday." Sheamus said, as one of the puppies managed to get a foothold on the box and began climbing Reign's face, wagging his tail rapidly.

"Iss he climbing my face?" Reigns asked, trying not to move that side of his face and jaw.

"Looks loike it. " the puppy somehow managed to make it to the top of Reigns head, yawning and curling into a ball. Without even realizing it, Reigns and Sheamus held each other's hands.

"I think this is the cutest thing anyone not related to me has done for me."

"Meh." Sheamus shrugged and chuckled. Just then, randomly, Darren Young walked up.

"Awwww! that's so cute!"

"Yeah, he just went to sleep up there." Sheamus chuckled, looking at the puppy sleeping in Reign's hair.

"Oh, i meant the two of you, not the puppies. How long have you been together?" Darren asked, leaning on a sound box, as if he were telling them wordlessly that he would not leave without a story.

"Oh, we're not together." Reigns replied. Sheamus shook his head to back the comment.

"Considering you two are still holding hands, I beg to differ." Darren replied.

The two jumped apart. Sheamus reached over and extricated the sleeping puppy, holding it in the palm of his hand.

"It's my birthday, and these guys were the present." Reigns explained, turning to Darren and removing the box.

"Okay," Darren replied, as if he didn't believe them for a moment. He gestured between the two of them, then replied,"C'mon. He bought you a basket of puppies. That's a romance gift if i ever saw one."

"Ah, not exactly romantic, more loike theraputic." Sheamus explained. "It's very relaxing. Ah don't tink it's possible ta frown with a puppy lovin on ya. It helps us old folk keep tha wrinkles away, doncha know." he chuckled.

"So like i said, we are not together." Reigns reasserted to Darren. Sheamus slowly trotted away, headed for the locker room.

Reigns glared at Darren. "You made him leave." he growled. "I hate you now." and he walked away, still carrying the puppies.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I have been on suuuuch an Amy Winehouse kick lately... I have no idea why.**

**I saw this really cool tribute video with Amy singing a song I never heard, "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" and I was browsing Tumblr, looking at some pictures on my phone, and I saw these two pictures in my dashboard, one with Reigns looking down, and another with Sheamus looking up, and this came to mind.**

**It's not a songfic, but I would recommend listening to it while you read, if that's possible. **

It was the night Sheamus had been waiting for for months. Reigns told him everything he wanted to hear, desperate to be with someone, anyone, since his Shield teammates had kicked him out of their family. Sheamus understood the need for companionship, but at the same time, wondered despondently if Reigns would run off in the night like he always did.

Every time the Shield had a riff, Reigns would go to Sheamus. Dean had his moments with Dolph Ziggler, and Rollins had his moments with Orton. But in the end, they always ran back to each other.

It always began with the promises of forever, the kisses he lived for, but at the same time, that killed him.

The whispers of love, denouncing the Shield. And those kisses.

He always looked so inviting under him, so at home.

He could see the love and passion shining in his eyes as they became one.

He could feel the connection as Reigns begged for more. He always begged for more.

His fingers trailed over the familiar map of tensing flesh as he kissed him once more, feeling him tremble in his arms.

And then, for that fateful instant, he could lie.

He could convince himself that Reigns was there to stay.

Then that moment passed, leaving him so sad he felt sick.

With one more kiss he lowered Reign's trembling form to the bed as he always did, kissing him on the forehead as he knew Reigns was asleep.

He lay down, brushing the tears from his eyes angrily before they could fall. He rested a hand on Reigns chest, wanting to feel his heart beating as he drifted off to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be there when he awoke.

Reigns awoke before Sheamus, as he always did, and moved do slip from the bed, as he had done so many times. a soft, sad sound left a sleeping Sheamus, as his hand reached for the pillow Reigns was sleeping on, holding it close as if he knew Reigns would not return.

Reigns stood there for a moment, able to almost feel the despondence in Sheamus's body language as he lay there alone.

And much like he always did, Reigns dressed and headed for the door, slowly. His hand reached for the doorknob, but suddenly his vision was blurred.

There was something wet on his face.

He reached up, thinking about where he was heading. Back to the men that always broke his heart the way he repeatedly broke Sheamus's in revenge.

He looked at his hand in disbelief, not believing the tears there.

that telltale tugging at his heartstrings happened again as he thought about staying as he always did.

He was torn, he was angry, he was sad, and above all, he was tired.

Tired of always running, tired of always being hurt, tired of hurting.

He wiped his eyes and made his decision.

The next morning, Sheamus moved to sit up, wiping his eyes.

But there was a weight on his chest.

A Samoan weight that made his heart soar.

His heart raced as he reached out a hand to touch the head resting peacefully on his chest.

He was still here.

He had stayed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night on Raw, The shield were bickering amongst themselves, about who was the best. They were spoofing the Daniel bryan bit, arguing about who was the best member of the Shield.  
"I'm the best member of the Shield!"  
"No, I'm the best member of the Shield!"  
"No, I'm the best member of the Shield!"  
As usual, Seth was the peacekeeper. "Guys, guys, guys! We are all great members."  
Reigns squinted at Rollins. "I'm the best member of the Shield, and I can prove it."  
"Oh, really? we're going to be in ANOTHER six-man tag match." Dean quipped with fake glee.  
"I am the best member, and I'll prove it, by teaming with someone we destroyed in the past. I will beat the two of you, and prove I am the best."  
"Oh, really? You're going to pick someone we destroyed? That's everywhere from Cena to The Undertaker." Seth declared, spreading his arms.  
Dean stepped up. "Choose wisely, big man." he said sarcastically. "Because no matter who you'll pick, you'll lose."  
Roman walked down the hallway, thinking of all the people he had beaten in the past. One resilient name stood high above the rest: Sheamus.  
After every spear, Sheamus was the one who got up the fastest. He was the one Reigns knew Ambrose loved to face the most. He would be perfect.  
Ambrose and Rollins scoffed as Sheamus's music hit. He walked down to ringside wearing grey gear, and a grin. Reigns started the match, startled when Rollins ran at him full force. He was knocked back into the ropes, tagging Sheamus. Sheamus leaped over the ropes and plowed Seth into the mat, rolling through a jackknife pin to swing at Ambrose. He then caught Seth in midair, slamming him into the mat, yet again.  
Sheamus went for the pin, and got it.  
After the match ended, Reigns looked at Ambrose and Rollins expectantly.  
"Well?" he asked pointedly.  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnneee" Seth stretched out, as Dean elaborated in anger.  
"What did that prove? that Sheamus can pull out a win from nowhere, even on Seth? You were barely in the ring. That doesn't count."  
So there was a rematch. This time, Reigns slung his arm over Sheamus's shoulder. "Okay, the sore loosers can have a rematch. Right here, right now. And when we win, " Reigns paused for dramatic effect. "You become a member of the Shield!"  
A loud cheer rose up from the fans. It was a long tradition that strong factions inducted new members, then broke up. It meant they would get to see their favorites in established singles competition against each other.  
Rollins and Ambrose looked at each other, silently asking if they were willing to risk it. They shrugged and nodded.  
Sheamus let Reigns start the match this time. Reigns tussled with Seth for a while, until Seth managed to squirm away and tag Dean. Reigns tagged in Sheamus, who ren through Dean with an extra amount of force. He was eager to win the match, so he could have a part in the coming storyline.  
Dean tried to scurry out of the ring, but Sheamus grabbed him by the belt and German suplexed him, getting a two count. He waited a moment, then tried the backbreaker, and got another two count. Then he DDT'd Dean, finally pinning his limp body for the three count.  
The crowd cheered loudly. Rollins peeled Ambrose off the mat, surprised to find Dan was more coherent than he pretended to be. Rollins began to wonder if Dean lost on purpose, so Sheamus could win.  
Reigns had no real intentions of inviting Sheamus into their team. They were an efficient group. They had all the power they needed. He smirked, and slung his arm around Sheamus's shoulder.  
"Yeah. You know how I said I'd let you join the shield?" he asked nonchalantly, clearly setting up for something. Sheamus missed this, and still looked at Reigns with joy and hope in his eyes. He would be the first person to join the shield! He could barely contain the grin that wanted to break out over his face.  
"I lied."  
Rollins began snickering, doubling over in his efforts to catch his breath. No one noticed that Ambrose wasn't laughing. If Reigns was going to offer Sheamus acceptance in the team, he should at least honor it.  
Reigns grinned obnoxiously, noticing the change in Sheamus's expression from hope to deep dissapointment. He never saw the tightly wound fist coming at him. He certainly felt it, though.  
Sheamus punched Reigns right in the nose. He felt the bones crunch beneath his hand, and that wild, terrible part of himself that he had learned to bury deep within himself flared up behind his eyes.  
Reigns swayed on his feet, looking down to see blood pouring from his nose. Rollins shrieked, and pulled out a hankerchief, trying to help Reigns stop the blood.  
After a shocked moment, Dean felt the need to defend his teammate. He balled his fist purely out of duty, and took aim, ready to throw a punch.  
Sheamus just looked at him for a second.  
In that second, Dean could almost feel the years of rejection that he knew Sheamus had suffered. The countless times he must have been told he could join a team, or be included, and every time, the rug had been snatched out from under him. Sheamus wanted to believe there was some group that didn't make him feel like an outcast. He wanted to believe in the Shield. But Reigns ripped that away. He laughed about it. Mistreating someone who had been hurt that many times could no longer be considered a prank. It was an injustice.  
Dean lowered his hand, and took a step back.  
Rollins' shrill shrieking fell on deaf ears, and as the medics swarmed around, making a beeline for Reign's face, one phrase echoed:  
"We have to save his face."  
After the encounter, Dean sat on a sound box in the back, head tilted to the side as he listened to the crowd. Reigns had three broken bones in his nose, three cracks above those breaks, and three severed nerves. The medics had been careful to ice his entire face immediately, rushing him to the best cosmetic surgeons the WWE had to offer. After putting Reigns under, they cauterized the open nerves that had been spliced open. They had to save his face, so the doctors went through an incision in his gums. They were careful to set and glue the bone back into place, using tiny robot hands. They also sealed the three cracks in his facial bones. When all of this was done, they laid his nose back the way it should be, observing their handiwork.  
Everything looked as well as could be expected.  
Dean wondered if Sheamus knew exactly the damage he caused. Three types of injuries, three times. It seemed like there was a message behind it all. Dean frowned as Seth came walking toward him.  
Rollins tossed his bag at him, already packed from the Shield's locker room.  
"Go find somewhere else to stay. Rome and I are staying at the hospital, then we'll get a room, and think long and hard about just how valuable the lunatic fringe is, when he can't even do something as simple as have our backs!" Seth ended in a screech.  
Dean winced, then opened his mouth to explain. Seth stopped him with a hand.  
"No. Hell no. You take your crazy pills and find some gutter to sleep in. I don't know what Rome feels, but you're dead to me." Seth pointed at Dean's s Hounds of Justice symbol. "Dead."  
Dean sighed, pulling himself off the sound box with a sigh. He wore a despondent frown as he staggered to the exit. Time to see if anyone would take him in.  
Most of the other superstars refused to let Dean in, whether it was because they were otherwise engaged, had no extra bed, or didn't want to deal with Dean's craziness, Dean was forced ho have door after door slammed in his face. "NO" became the order of the day, until Dean was faced with two choices.  
Either he could find a sympathetic fan, and sleep there, never knowing if that fan could be trusted, and possibly wind up on the side of the road,  
or  
He could ask the one man he didn't ask.  
He could dhare a room with the man that started all of this.  
Dean knocked on the door, his feet making the decision before his mind knew what happened.  
Sheamus opened the door, looking out.  
"C-can i stay with you tonight? Seth is at the hospital with Roman, and, they kicked me out of the room they had."  
Sheamus grimaced, and gestured behind himself. "Ah only have tha one bed..."  
Dean backed away, accepting that as a no.  
"So, Ah'll need ya ta help me get tha big couch up from the lobby so ya'll have some place ta sleep." Sheamus finished with an awkward scratch of the head. "That is, unless ya don't mind sharin a bed wit me."  
Dean couldn't believe Sheamus was willing to help him. He looked at him in shock, then shook his head. "N-no, I don't mind."  
"So, ya want the bed, or the couch?"  
"C-" a twinge of pain shot up his back, and Dean changed his answer.  
"Bed."  
Sheamus opened the door wider, letting Dean in. Sheamus sat on the bed, gesturing.  
"Ah've already showered and all, so the bathroom's there, if ya need it."  
He tugged his massive thighs onto the bed, leaving space for Dean. Dean trotted into the bathroom, weary from the day's events. He finished changing into a t-shirt, and some shorts, walking over to the side of the bed left open for him by Sheamus. He laid so he was facing him, and as he slipped in, he grinned a bit at how warm he felt all of a sudden.  
"G'noight" Sheamus murmured, rolling over a bit,and pushing his face into the pillow.  
"Good night." Dean was careful to stay a good distance away from Sheamus.  
But by the morning's light, he was tucked safely away in a warm little pocket between Sheamus's body and the bed.  
The real shock came for Dean, when he found Sheamus had wrapped an arm around his huddled frame, chin resting on the top of Dean's head much like Roman always did with Seth.  
Most shocking of all, he didn't mind.  
Maybe just a few more minutes...  
Dean closed his eyes and snuggled into the smooth skin of Sheamus's neck.  
Just a few more minutes...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Credit to IrishCreamTruffle 's 'A Game of Chicken for the original idea of Dean noticing Roman's freckles during a game of Russian roulette. I loved the idea, so I changed the setting a it. I never noticed them either, but then, I've probably never gotten close enough to see them anyways. The idea made me remember how Raw recently has been showcasing Sheamus's freckles, ( the ones across his shoulderblades) and consequently, here we are.**

Reigns waked through the hall way humming to himself. He absentmindedly bumped into Curtis Axel, the third generation superstar. Axel bounced off of Reign's strong frame and fell to the floor suddenly, landing on his tailbone.  
"Ow!" he cried, pulling himself back to a standing position to try to face off with Reigns for running into him. "Watch where you're going, rookie!" he yelled.  
Reigns just scoffed and would have kept walking, had he not collided with an even stronger frame: Ryback.  
Ryback chuckled raspily as Reigns was tossed back much like Axel was moments ago, only Reigns managed to roll through the impact that bounced him to the floor.  
"You wouldn't be looking for a fight with Axel and the big guy, wouldja?" Rybback sneered, glaring at Reigns. "Because the odds don't seem to be in your favor."  
"Said the ugliest Effie Trinket of all toime." Sheamus quipped as he walked up next to Reigns.  
Reigns locked eyes with Sheamus for a second, then looked at Rybaxel with a borderline smug grin. Sheamus did a slow doubletake and peered at Reign's face intently, giving the shorter man European personal space instead of the American he so often used. Reigns looked up sightly at him, a bit uncomfortable.  
"What?" he asked, glancing at Rybaxel, as if he were asking if he had something on his face.

"Ya have freckles. Ah never noticed that before. " he squinted and tilted his head slightly, still a bit too close, but not as if he knew it.

"Yeah, you can only see them when you get really close." Reign's eyes drifted down to Sheamus's chest, then back up as he chuckled softly,  
"Ah loike 'em." three words stated with an amused, friendly tone, but his eyes told a different story, as they flashed brilliantly. Sheamus took a breath and stared at Ryback with widened eyes as Reigns peered at Axel, the faintest hint of a blush showing on his face as one corner of his mouth twitched slightly."Team Freckles is gonna have your arse for supper!" he declared proudly, oblivious to Reign's flustered state. "Feed meh." and with that, Sheamus stomped down the hall, doing Ryback's hand motions and humming his theme song. Reigns scoffed at Axel's shirt, pointing to it. Axel looked down, and Reigns flicked his finger up, catching Axel's nose. He laughed at the shade of red breaking out over his face as Axel sucked in a deep breath, ready to bellow some insults at Reigns, who just trotted away.  
An hour later, #TeamFreckles was trending worldwide.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the night of Raw, and the Shield came strutting down the hallway. Reigns in the center, and Ambrose and Rollins walking close behind him. The wyatts had been itching to make The Shield weak, so from time to time, Dean and Seth tossed glances over each other's shoulders, watching each other's backs to fend off a Wyatt attack.  
But it wasn't the Wyatts that swiped Dean and Seth.  
It was Orton and Bautista.  
Regins turned to ask Seth a question about some band he had been marking out to earlier, only to find they were gone.  
Reigns lost his shit.  
He was sure the Shield was the reason behind the disappearance of his teammates.  
He immediately stormed to the office of the COO, where Seth and Dean sat, handcuffed and tied. Dean sat there, not because of the rope, but because of a fetish associated with being tied up. A seated position was best to hide his reaction to such bondage, so when Roman came in, Dean grinned at him, rolling his shoulders rhythmically as if he were dancing so that Reigns would know they hadn't been harmed.  
Reigns immediately yelled at the COO, asking why his teammates were tied up.  
"First of all, Don't take that tone with me." Hunter replied calmly. He gestured over to Brad Maddox, who cleared his throat and informed Reigns that he had a match that night.  
"What kind of match?" Reigns asked warily, calmed by the existence of Ambrose's odd behavior, yet still on edge.  
"A tag match." Brad replied.  
"Fine. Seth, let's go."  
Seth moved to scramble to his feet, but Ambrose grabbed him without looking, forcing him to sit back sown as he gave the COO a dimpled smile that said, 'we won't go anywhere, sir. We're good boys.' Dean knew the COO was a sucker for dimples. It was why he adored Sheamus so much.  
Reigns looked at Hunter expectantly, with a pointed, "Well?"  
Hunter shifted backward in his seat. "Well what? I am putting you in a tag match, with a partner of your choice, against a tag team of my choice." he paused. "With the exception, of course, of those already... indisposed." he rattled the cuff keys with a mirthless chuckle.  
Dean and Seth sat still.  
Reigns stormed out of the room more worried than he had ever been. If he lost, there was no telling what stipulation Hunter would place on his team. There was no telling what he would do to his teammates while he was gone.  
Reigns stormed the locker room, looking for someone willing to help him in his quest. The other wwe superstars that had stood up to HHH had either been injured, or had been made to look like jobbers. Daniel Bryan had been injured, Dolph Ziggler had been made to look like a fool. Anyone else he picked might have been paid off to turn on him. He had to find someone who was a good guy, someone not afraid of Hunter, someone not injured...  
Just at that precise moment, Sheamus walked into his field of vision. He would be perfect!  
"Sheamus!"  
Sheamus turned towards the voice that called him with a situational curiosity. Reigns usually had his teammates with him. What could he possibly want with the man he sent so much time spearing?  
Reigns wasted no time, eagerly and rapidly filling Sheamus in on Hunter's plans for him. Sheamus knew all too well what Hunter was planning, more so even than Reigns himself. He agreed somberly, heading to the back to put on his neoprene wrist braces. He would need more than just tape this time. His experience told him that this would be a long night.  
When Reigns got to the ring for his match, there stood Hunter. He gave another mirthless chuckle at the glances Reigns tossed over each shoulder, knowing Reigns felt abandoned.  
"So, l'oreal, who's your tag partner?" Hunter asked, with a bored, nonchalant expression.  
"My name is not L'oreal. it's Roman." He stood face to face with Hunter. "In order to find someone to tag with me tonight, I had to find someone uninjured." he stepped away, and addressed the crowd. "Someone completely unafraid of Hunter turning on them." he put on a look of false confusion. "But where would I find such a man?" he turned to the titantron.  
The arena lights flashed green, and Sheamus's music hit. He waked out onto the stage to his usual music, with a bit of the Ultimate Warrior's baseline added. As he hit his mark, and beat his chest three times, the lower portion of the TItantron that usually showed his name, showed the Ultimate Warrior walking up behind him, wearing all green. The Ultimate Warrior pranced off screen, just as Sheamus stopped mid-fella, and turned around, as if he could feel his presence. The baseline of the ultimate warrior faded out, and Sheamus shook his head as if he thought he must have been going crazy. Corporate told him he could only do that once, but his first official entrance as Intercontinental Champion was special to him, and he wanted to remember the man as much as possible. To Sheamus, anything he did would never be enough.  
He continued to walk down to the ring, holding his newly customized Ultimate intercontinental Championship, one with a red leather strap, that had "Run well, live forever, Ultimate Warrior" on the back. Sheamus entered the ring with the belt, holding it high above his head.  
The crowd was fully behind him, knowing how much he went through to get that belt. They could sense the fight feel in the air, as Sheamus faced off with Hunter.  
"This is your partner? some guy who wants to honor-"  
Sheamus reached out and snapped the microphone's top off, leaving the mike a mess of casing and wire. Hunter looked at the broken mike in his hand, then up at Sheamus as if he was going to say something angrily. It was as if he could see Sheamus's determination and pride in himself shining in his eyes. If he had said anything whatsoever out of the way to Sheamus, he was sure he would have had his ass handed to him.  
So he took a new mike from the Ref, and continued.  
"FIne. Here's your opponents-"  
Dave and Orton came out to the ring, followed by The Wyatts. Sheamus and Reigns gave each other a look of concern, then looked towards the stage, as The Wyatts were followed by Kane and the New Age Outlaws.  
The tag partners all stood on the apron, Reigns starting the match, and spearing and punching his way through the New Age Outlaws, and Kane, when Orton entered the ring. Sheamus calmly reached his hand out for a tag, and Orton scoffed, thinking he was facing the same Sheamus that he could have easily beaten. This was not that Sheamus. Now that the Ultimate Warrior had passed on, Sheamus felt with every fiber of his being that it was his job to honor the Warrior legacy. It was his job to be the best IC possible.  
So when he set foot in the ring, and Orton shoved him back, Sheamus snarled, and rocked Orton's jaw with a European uppercut, Orton tried to scurry away, but Sheamus simply grabbed his ankle, whipping him through the air and slamming him into the mat on the other side of the ring. Sheamus pulled Orton into a pin, then braced himself as Bautista came barreling across the ring.  
Soon the match ended, with the fans chanting "this is awesome." Hunter came back out, stepping over the flung carnage of other wwe superstars he had sent out to attack. Sheamus had tossed an arm over the shoulder of Riegns, whose hair looked even more perfect than it did at the beginning of the match. Reigns wrapped his arm around Sheamus's waist, to a lot of cheers.  
Hunter scoffed, and figured he would try his old method of embarrassment: Homophobic suggestion.  
"Wow looks like the two of you are thick as thieves." Hunter suggested.  
"Why the hell not, Hunter? Ya put us through a war, after all." Sheamus and Reigns moved their arms, but stood beside each other.  
Hunter climbed th ring steps. "In fact, as i think about just how close the two of you are, now, sweating on each other, i'm thinking you're maybe, a bit too close."  
Sheamus chuckled and walked over to Hunter.  
"I don't think you get to tell me about too close, Hunter." he paused. "Not after Wrestlemania 26."  
The crowd sat forward in their seats with an "ooh" sound, eager to hear the story behind that one.  
"We're not talking about me right now."  
Sheamus patted Hunter on the shoulder. "Because if we were, we could discuss how you took 17 consecutive shots out of the arse of one of the superstars in the back." Sheamus chuckled again. He had long ago learned how to make each and every one of HHH's tactics backfire.  
HHH turned red, and pointed at Sheamus. "that was one, drunk night, years ago. I have proof that you've-"  
"Oh, ya have proof, do ya? so do i. I have proof that features the back of your wrinkly bulldog of a head, Hunter, so why don't we show both our proofs to your lovely woife, and then ya can make like Daniel Bryan..." Sheamus leaned in close..."And get passed over for a bigger guy."  
the crowd laughed, and Sheamus continued.  
"Tell ya what, hunter..." Sheamus emphasized the What, and the crowd repeated it.  
"Why don't we think about which of us has the most to lose? " Sheamus pretended to think...  
"We're taking two single guys," Sheamus gestured between himself and Roman,  
"Versus five married men, three tourists, and two guys with aids."  
"Aids? no one said anything about Aids!" Hunter glared at Sheamus.  
"Ya remember the fella wit the baseball cap?"  
"The one that kept saying dude all the time? Yeah." Hunter tried to remember the man saying he had aids. A genuine look of worry crossed his face.  
"So ya do remember." Sheamus laughed. "Ah guess that means, ya weren't drunk loike ya said, yeah?"  
Hunter's face blanched as he realized how much trouble he was in. His eyes went over to the tiantron, and he gulped nervously.  
He was screwed.  
Sheamus and Reigns exited the ring, and Sheamus was sure to politely apologize to Reigns for the way things had gone out there.  
"Oh, don't apologize. Hunter's just trying everything he can to get under my skin." Reigns was surprisingly good natured about it. "Just to show him, pints later?"  
Reigns had instantly become Sheamus's new best friend.  
"First one's on me, fella."


	8. Chapter 8

The Shield was interviewing with Renee once again,with Reigns on one side and Rollins and Ambrose on the other. Renee asked them about their recent eight-man tag action with Sheamus against Christian and the Wyatts, when Sheamus walked up behind Reigns, though he didn't know it.

"I think it was alright." Dean said in raspy noncommitance, shrugging.  
"Yeah, Christian tried to go toe to toe with me, but in the end, I was just better."  
"The thing I noticed about the Wyatts, is there are two brawlers, and a technician. With the Shield, there is one brawler, a technician, and a high flyer. Sheamus and Christian stepping in on both sides made for an interesting dimension to a match everyone wants to see. Thing of it is, Christian is a shitty high flyer. So they lost. Again."

Sheamus grinned and stepped up. "Yeah, what he said."  
Renee turned to Seth and Dean. "With the tag chemistry Roman seems to have with Sheamus, do you worry that the shield will disband a bit earlier than expected if you don't make Sheamus a member?"

Sheamus raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. The thought hadn't even occured to him. Dean let several moments go by as Renee waited on an answer.  
"Nope." he said, giving her the same expression as he had given in his first Shield interview.

"Well, the two of you have been hanging out a lot lately." Seth crossed his arms and glared at Reigns, who just looked back at him with a confused face.  
"Ooh, is the baby jealous?" Dean asked in baby speak. He wrapped his arms arond seth's neck and began fake-kissing his cheek, holding his arms around him in a satirically loving fashion. "Muah Muah Muah" his lips never actually making contact.

Sheamus tried not to laugh, but failed miserably, his booming laughter making his shoulders shake. Reigns just shook his head. After Seth's raspy objections and energetic struggling to get away, Dean turned to Renee. "In all seriousness, The Shield is fine. Not like Sheamus has ever been part of a team before anyways."  
"Well, tonight, he'll get a chance!" Brad Maddox declared, Walking up beside Sheamus.  
"Brad." Sheamus greeted him with a nod of the head.  
"Shea." Brad echoed the gesture. "You and 'L'oreal commercial' there impressed the COO so much that you're being put into the battle royal for the number one conterndership for the tag titles." Reigns frowned at the nickname, gripping his vest collar and looking at Renee. She shied away.  
Sheamus patted Reigns on the shoulder. "Well, Romie-O, looks loike we had quite the impressive showing after all. We'll be the number one contenders in no toime." he chuckled. Reigns got the beginnings of a smile, then Renee jumped in.

"Romeo? Oh, I love that. Can I call you that?" she said with a wide grin. It really was a perfect nickname.  
"NO." Reigns said, shaking a finger at her as if she were a puppy that had soiled the carpet. He and Sheamus walked away.  
"This dosn't make me Juliette, does it?"

In no time at all, it was time for the Shield to accompany Roman and Sheamus to ringside. Reigns walked into the Shield locker room, totally unprepared for the level of dedication Dean would bring to his mockery.  
As soon as he saw Roman, Dean tossed on a fake blond wig, perching himself in a chair and swooning, "Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" in a cracking falsetto. Seth was rolling in laughter, and Reigns just shook his head. It wasn't as if he needed to get redressed or anything, so he just took off his vest and changed t-shirts. He had learned weeks into his matches with the shield that wearing a t-shirt underneath the vests they all wore kept him from chafing. He pulled on the vest and walked out, with Seth and Dean mocking him by quoting lines from Romeo and Juliette.

Sheamus walked out of his locker room, amped up and ready to fight, as always. Dean glanced over, seeing JBL's cowboy hat, that he never wore, lying on a table. He grabbed the hat and stuck his fingers in his belt, tossing on a fake texas accent, he said  
"But soft, what light through yonder winder shines? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. And dayum, baby got back!" Dean snickered as Sheamus turned to walk towards the Gorilla position. Anyone who has had seen Sheamus walk knew he had quite the derrierre.

"Good luck out there, loverboy." Seth glared, walking away with a 'yee-haw'-ing Dean.  
Reigns walked up hesitantly. Sheamus looked up at him, from the adjustment of his shoes, and grinned, his green eyes shining brightly in enthusiasm for the fight coming up. Reigns thought it was the singular most beautiful thing he had ever seen, then looked spooked by the thought.

Sheamus had just come from a connversation with Orton and Cena, who had explained that the Romeo nickname might have made Reigns uncomfortable. He stood with a sigh, tugging Reigns towards him a bit.

"Listen, ah understand if the Romie-o ting made ya uncomfortable. Ah'm sorry. It wasn't my intention ta seem romantic wit it." he murmured with a retfull expression. Reigns found himself wishing Sheamus didn't regret calling him Romeo. "Ah've realized a long toime ago that there's never gonna be anyone for me ta make little pet names for that way anyways." he said it in such a resigned tone that Reigns could see that he really believed there wouldn't be anyone. And to him, the tone was more sad than the words themselves. "So don't tink ah was tryin ta -force anyting on ya or anytin, and if that made ya uncomfortable, ah'm deeply sorry for sayin it." Reigns clenched his jaw and cleared his throat, trying to wipe any emotion out of his voice.

"Well, I called Seth Little-Ho Peep yesterday, so, trust me, I'm not offended. At least you picked the right gender." Reigns shrugged as Sheamus chuckled, "Ah can't wait ta hear tha story behind that one."  
"Well, maybe i'll have time to tell you when we're celebrating our victory over a pint of Guinness." Sheamus looked at him in disbelief, then joy. "Of course, fella! first pint's on me!" He patted him soundly on the back as his entrance music hit, and without any further ado, he ran out, roaring. Reigns chuckled, then, as if he remembered he wasn't supposed to smile, looked around and waited for his music to hit with a straight face.


	9. Chapter 9

Reigns and Sheamus were competing in a roster-wide singing competition, to help promote The Voice. All the superstars and divas sang for one minute, to see if the judges said they had any talent based on their voices alone.

After Brock Lesnar's aria, the audience knew, anything could happen.

Reigns and Sheamus harmonized perfectly, singing Geek in the Pink. the Judges were suposed to make as many guesses about the people singing as possible, so they did.  
"These two have tagged, and been champions together." Adam Leving guessed.

"These two have tagged together for a long time." Christina guessed, agreeing with Adam.

"Yeah, i get the feeling like they know each other well. They sound like they just match. I think the alto guy is a bigger, more powerful guy than the soprano. I would think he is a smalller, younger guy."

Blake shelton sat in his chair, thinking of how he and his wife used to sound together. After a pensive moment, he said, "I think they're in love."  
The rest of the judges looked at him in surprise. "Wha?"

"You heard me."  
Then the time came for the judges to reveal those who sang, along with each of their guesses, to see who was right.  
When they came to Sheamus and Reigns, the judges sat back with a smirk, each knowing they were right.  
First the singers wre revealed, then their guesses.

Sheamus and Reigns heard each one by one. When they heard Adam thought they had been champions together, they bumped fists. When they heard that Chistina thought they had known each other a while, they nodded more in agreement than affirmation, and fistbumped again. When Cee lo made is estimations, Sheamus looked down at the top of Riegn's head, and shook his head to the smaller and younger part.

When Blake Shelton said they were in love, Each threw the other a look, and Sheamus backed away slowly. Reigns grabbed his arm.  
"Oh, where exactly are you going? you were all smiles a second ago."  
Sheamus tried to shake his arm free, but Riegns asked him, "Not true, is it?"

Sheamus was silent for a second, wearing an expression of disgust. "No."

"Is it?"  
"NO!"

"If you are- i mean, look at me!- you sure took your time answering."  
Sheamus looked into the middle distance as if he was trying to remember something. Riegns looked at him for a second.  
"Hello?"

"Ah was just tryin ta figure out wha the hell he is talking about, why he would say tha' is all."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you aren't wearing pants right now?" reigns asked.  
Sheamus looked at him with a frown. "Ah never wear pants ta the ring."

"Maybe you should."

"Fine! you find me some jeans that fit my thighs." Sheamus said, looking at Riegns expectantly.  
Reigns looked at Sheamus's thighs, then his eyes flicked up just a little for a bit. Enough for Blake to catch.

"I can see how that would be hard." he thought for a second. "Ever think of slimming down?"

"Yar sayin ahm fat?" Sheamus asked, whipping off his t-shirt. he held his wrists behind his head and posed. "This is fat?" he flexed his abs, and Riegns' eyes ran down his chest. he shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.  
"I didn't say you were fat, i just said, have you thought of slimming down, as in not having so much muscle, so you can fit into pants without getting them tailored." Reigns said.

"Sheamus looked at his legs. "Ah dunno, could I even? would ah still be able to brogue?" he stomped a foot, as if he were testing the leg.  
"Eh, no matter. Up for a pint?" Sheamus asked, smacking Riegns in the chest lightly.

"If it's Ben and Jerry's, go now." Reigns said, pointing.

"But if it's Guinness?" Sheamus asked.

""Then we stay right here."

Sheamus began rocking back and forth.

"What are you doing?"

"Going and staying."

"The hell?"

"It was both." explained Sheamus.

"Ah. " Well, let's go. Quick, before Seth hears. "

"Or Dean!" Ambrose called out from down the hallway. he walked past at a rapid pace, smacking Sheamus on the ass. "Good game!" Reigns shook his head at him, and Sheamus turned red for a second.

"Can't believe i didn't see that one coming."

Reigns chuckled, then pointed at him. "Hey, Pants."

Sheamus mock glared at him. "I hate you."

Reigns just grinned. "I hate you too. Let's go."

And with that, the two walked down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a mistake.

That was what Jey uso told himelf.

But the truth was, he was jealous of Roman.

That would be the truth, no matter what he said

Reigns sat beside the ring, clenching his jaw. His wrist guards had gotten hung up one of the screws of the ring. His shoulder had popped out of joint before he could pull the brace off, and now, there he sat. The paramedics had tried to get him to let them get close enough to set the socket, but it hurt so much, that he had involuntarily clenched a Kendo stick, and whacked anyone who tried to get to him.

Whap!

The paramedics by ringside even tried tranquilizing him, but it had no effect whatsoever, the adrenaline pumping through his system making the drug far less effective.

So they called Sheamus. He was the only man in the back willing to help Reigns at the expense of a few shots with the Kendo stick. He rushed down to ringside, still buttoning his shirt. He pinned Reign's good arm down, taking a few licks with the stick before Reigns simply gave up, and buried his face in Sheamus' left shoulder. The medics came around and grabbed his bad arm, preparing to set it.

Pop!

Reigns tensed, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the pain. He tasted something copper-y, and looked where his mouth was.

He had bitten sheamus through the shirt hard enough to draw blood. Sheamus looked at him, and shook his head, muttering.  
"Help Reigns fix his shoulder, they said.

He won't bite, they said."

He looked at the bloody teeth marks with regret, as the pain in his shoulder was much better now. Both rose to their feet, walking to the back with Reigns still in his arms, his face covering the blood starting to show on Sheamus's shirt. Neither man wanted to be fined for showing blood on a pg show.  
Besides, Reigns was fighting a loosing battle as he tried not to cry, a few tears spilling out of the eye the crowd couldn't see.  
It wasn't as if Riegns minded that much being there anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Sheamus and Reigns lay in bed together after particularly grueling matches. Sheamus had just beaten Daniel Bryan, and won the WWE World Heavyweight titles from him. Reigns lay completely on top of Sheamus, kissing him passionately and dipping his tongue gently into his mouth. Soft growls rumbled from Sheamus, but Reigns could feel his body tense each time one of his bruises was irritated.

"We don't have to do this if you're too tired, baby." Reigns ran his fingers through Sheamus's soft red hair, his voice an even deeper lustful tone than usual. Sheamus reached up and pulled Reigns closer.

"Never too tired." He rasped in reply. Bryan had decided to try to strangle Sheamus in the no DQ match they had that night, and his vocal chords were a bit sore. Reigns delved his tongue a bit deeper into Sheamus's mouth, getting a wince in reply, as Sheamus pulled back.

"Baby." There was that honeyed, lustful tone again. It lit a fire in Sheamus that only Reigns could reach. It wasn't that he wasn't tired. He was. It was just that Sheamus was too aroused to care. Reigns looked at Sheamus's jaw, cursing under his breath at the purple bruise starting to form along his jaw. Bryan had beaten him black and blue, choking him, whipping him, been ripping his gear away in places, but Sheamus still came away with the win.

Reigns lay between Sheamus's thighs, careful of the welts and bruises that peppered his pale flesh. Nothing was hidden from Reign's watchful and angry eyes as he surveyed the damage Bryan had caused. Reigns planted one deep lustful kiss on Sheamus's lips, and left the bed, to Sheamus's dismay.

He returned moments later with some arnica tea in a bowl. He eased onto the bed, knowing some of Sheamus's bruises were down to the bone. He soaked several rags in the tea, laying them on the worst bruises. One final kiss to the man he loved, he began covering almost every inch of Sheamus's skin with the tea. As he worked, Sheamus fell into a light sleep.

He knew he was too tired.

A few hours later, Reigns replaced the tea with a combination of Cayenne pepper and Vaseline. Sheamus's light sleep had transformed into a pained nightmare, as every motion caused him pain. Reigns cursed again, running a hand over Sheamus's scalp in worry.

"My poor baby..."

Reigns lay beside Sheamus, kissing his temple lightly. a light sigh left Sheamus as his ribs ached.

"It's gonna be okay."

In his sleep, Sheamus turned into Reign's touch, seeming to feel a bit better.

"It's gonna be okay."


End file.
